Breaking Through
by heterotalia
Summary: LukaxGakupo and MeikoxKaito. Rated T for language.


"I think we should just be friends…" Kaito mumbled sympathetically, averting her wounded blue eyes as they dotted with tears. Meiko stood beside him awkwardly, silently cursing herself for how much pain she had brought to Luka.

"H-How dare you!? Be friends after this? You could have at least told me you didn't like me anymore before… before… before making out with Meiko!" she cried, her voice breaking mid-shout as tears streamed down her face in anger and sorrow.

Meiko fumbled with a lock of brown hair, watching guiltily as her friend broke down into a fit of hysterics and ran off in the opposite direction. Although she was well aware Luka wasn't directing her anger towards her, she knew it was partially her fault.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me you didn't break up with Luka yet?" she snapped, hitting the blue haired man lightly upside the head.

"I-I just got caught up in the moment!" Kaito flushed a dark red, embarrassed and filled with regret, "It was stupid, okay?"

"No duh it was stupid, Bakaito. Whatever, let's go back home." She sighed, her grip tightening around his felt scarf as she dragged him back towards her house.

While the new lovers enjoyed themselves in Meiko's cluttered house, Luka stayed in her small apartment, lying in bed and feeling sorry for herself.

The sun's merciless shine had been replaced with the moon's soft glow when Luka finally pulled herself out of bed for dinner, taking a small packet of beef out of the fridge and began slicing it up, only to be interrupted by her cell phone going off.

"Luka Luka Night Fever—" sang her ringtone, as she rushed to her phone, nearly putting it down again when she read the caller ID, but decided against it.

"What do you want, you idiot?" she sniffled, trying to cover up her previous sobbing.

"I wanted to talk to you!" chuckled Gakupo on the other line. She could practically see his goofy smile through the phone.

"Too bad. Go away. I'm busy—" she was cut off midsentence by sentence by the persistent samurai.

"Wanna come over for dinner? I have sashimi!" he offered enthusiastically.

"…Fine, but only for the tuna. I'll be there in half an hour." Luka replied before hanging up.

Both of them knew it wasn't only for the tuna, but she refused to swallow her pride and admit such things. Everyone around her referred to her as a tsundere (to which she only stammered in denial) and it was true. She had an ego sky high, or so it seemed on the outside.

Luka quickly washed up and slipped into a jacket and shoes, rushing out the door into the bitter cold city streets. Kaito's words resounded in her head "Just be friends" as she began to compose a tune using that sentence. The freezing wind nipped relentlessly at her face and other exposed areas, as she broke out into a light jog to avoid the freezing temperatures.

She stopped in front of his small apartment complex, walking to apartment and not bothering to knock before entering. Luka took off her jacket and shoes, leaving them by the front door and walking in as Gakupo hopped over to greet her.

"Luka!" he cried, his lips forming his exclusive grin, wrapping his arms tightly around the pinkette despite her struggles and protests.

"You're so stupid…" she blushed in his arms, pushing him away after a few more seconds, "So what have you been up to?"

"Dancing all the night!" he laughed, excusing himself to the kitchen and returning shortly with a plate of sashimi and handing it to her, "What about you? Still trying to get better at spinning?"

"N-None of your business!" she blushed as she took the tuna, memories of earlier that day suddenly flooding back to her as she fought hard to keep back the tears. Realizing he had touched a soft spot by the sound of her voice, he backtracked.

The samurai was well aware of their break up, but he hadn't realized how much it had damaged her emotionally. He had always had feelings for the girl and despite the fact that she was finally single for the first time in years, her emotional state pained him.

The two sat in the awkward silence, Luka quickly devouring her tuna and shifting awkwardly. Finally, it was Luka who broke the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to say something, idiot?" she demanded, slouching back into the pillow supporting her.

"I guess not." Gakupo chuckled, relaxing into his pillow as well. "But, you know, I did hear about what happened with you and Kaito."

Luka double took, taken aback by how quickly the news had spread and instantly felt warm tears burn at her eyelids, desperate to leak out. But she was stronger than that. She would never cry in front of someone again, or so she told herself.

"Yeah, so what?" she snapped angrily, furious tears leaking down her face, no longer trying to fight them, "I don't care! I don't need him anyway! That jerk!"

Gakupo stared wordlessly, stunned by her outbreak. He wasn't so much of an idiot that he couldn't comprehend how angry and alone she felt, but everything he contemplated doing would only upset her further.

"Hey, Luka. You know, if it makes you feel any better, I'm more alone than you'll ever be." He laughed hollowly, empathizing with the crying girl.

"Don't pretend you're like me! You're just as bad as Kaito! I see what happens! G-Girls confess to you all the time, bastard!" she swore, burying her face into her knees.

"But I'm still waiting for the girl I love to do it." Gakupo sighed, his purple hair falling over his eyes, "But she'll never like me back."

"It's Meiko, isn't it…" she replied bitterly. It was unfair. Meiko had boys falling for her left and right. Just once it would be nice to have someone that would stay with her, even for a little while.

"No, it's you." He hesitated before responding, smiling warmly at her, and tucking a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, "But I get that you don't want to go out with me, not so soon after a break up. And I get that you don't like me back."

Luka didn't respond, her face a brilliant shade of magenta as she looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling with tears. Gakupo swallowed nervously, beginning to think he had crossed a line.

"You don't like me back, right? Luka?" he chuckled nervously.

"Go google it." She retorted, giving him a gentle hug.


End file.
